The Empire of Aen Spur
---- The Empire of Aen Spur, or Aen Spur 'for short, is the empire founded by Azuth, powered by the Aen race, headquartered in Planet Spurn. It spans over 16 billion galaxies in total, all of which are completely under control of Aen Spur. Its military force is The Second Sansei of the Spur Army, or The Potestatem, originally founded by Avallac'h, the God of Darkness. Azuth founded The Empire of Aen Spur on December 15th, 1117. Politics As the emperor of the empire, Azuth is also the Atama (leader) of the empire's army, The Potestatem. The person just behind him is Zeralt, father of the Spurn Royal Family. Aen Spur follows democracy, meaning that neither Azuth or Zeralt have complete control over their people, not like as if they could actually take them on. They believe that everyone shall be treated equally, be it a lowly scrapper in ghetto streets or a high-class musical artist popular around the universe. In the Spurn Royal Palace, constructed is a large room called the Grand Royal Court, in which the high leaders of Aen Spur come in to discuss things such as trade, alliances etc. with other leaders of other empires. Military Though Azuth is the Atama of the Potestatem, it is most commonly '''General Giannis '''that takes command of the army. Giannis is a famous Aen Genus known by basically the whole Aen race and many more throughout the universe, mainly due to his diversity of skill. He is a renowned music artist, a historic writer who has sold countless books, considered one of the greatest action movie directors of all time, and of course one of the most powerful Aen Genus. The Second Sansei of the Spur Army ''Visit The Potestatem for full article. The whole army is made up of just five classes. Standard Soldiers, Warlocks, Sunbreakers, Generals and Spurs. Standard Soldiers These soldiers wield guns with two modes. A rifle and gun mode. While in gun mode, these guns shoot incredibly fast bullets, and in these bullets lie powerful explosive magic. They utilize immensely durable armor as means of protection, which are of differentiating designs. Warlocks Warlocks are a class that specialize in the use of magic of all sorts possible. Their magic far surpasses that of any Aen Vars, as these soldiers are made sure to be all Aen Genus, the race that far exceeds the Aen Vars. Sunbreakers Undoubtedly the most powerful class in the entire empire. Sunbreakers wear suits of armor that use solar radiation to make themselves more powerful, as their armor takes in such radiation and turns it into energy, and once at full capacity, a Sunbreaker achieves a Prime State, now called a Prime Sunbreaker, an even more powerful Sunbreaker. They wield the powerul Magna hammers. Generals The class in which people like Azuth, Giannis, Rajon and others fall into. They command all sorts of classes of their choice, and mostly don't participate in actual battle unless absolutely needed to. Spurs Spurs are basically "could-have-been" soldiers for the Spur Army's First Sansei, though were halted by The Day of the Spurs. Weaker than even standard soldiers, though they are still easily a threat. Alliances *The Great Empire ''' Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Politics Category:Empire Category:Lookout I/II